


Twenty Truths About the Naruto Girls

by mythologyfreakgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, My girls are queen, Neji Lives, don't mess with the kunoichi, non-can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythologyfreakgirl/pseuds/mythologyfreakgirl
Summary: Kishimoto did a huge disservice to the Naruto girls and I still haven't forgiven him. So here are twenty headcanons I have about my girls.





	1. Hinata

I do not own the characters. They belong to Kishimoto. Everything written is how I see the Hinata personally. Oh and in my head Neji never dies, so he's alive in this fic.

Twenty Truths Of Hinata Hyuga

1)At thirteen years old Hinata had a very small list of people she would die for without hesitation. They included her team; Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru. The other three were family members. Hanabi, Neji, and Ko. It hurt Hinata to no end that while she could say she loved her father, she couldn't say for certain if she would die so willingly for her father. That hesitation was one of the things Hinata hated most about herself.

At seventeen the list had grown. It still had everyone from before. However know it included most of the Rookie nine, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Guy, Kakashi, Yamato, and Lady Tsunade. Asuma had been on it, but she never had the chance to take the blow for him. And although she knew she would die for her father, there was still a little hesitation there. Hinata suspected it would always be there.

Sauske Uchiha would never be on that list.

2)There were only two people Hinata absolutely despised. Sasuke Uchiha and Hidan. Surprisingly Hinata didn't hate Sasuke for what he did to Naruto, but for the fact that he could betray Konoha so easily for the promise of power. She knew that her home wasn't perfect, but she would never be able to understand Sasuke's reasoning. The fact that Neji, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto were all injured so badly on that first mission to retrieve him only added to that feeling.

Hating Hidan was a little personal. He killed Asuma who had been very important to Hinata and many others. Seeing Kurenai break down after Asuma's death only certified that hate. She was openly glad to hear of his death.

3)Hinata considered Asuma to be a very important person to her. Being in a relationship with her sensei meant that she had seen him around a lot. In a weird way he had taken a fatherly role in her life, even if she had only really known him for four years. He was one of the few people who truly believed and supported her. Perhaps lacking that with her real father was what made it so easy for him to fill the role. When he had died, Hinata felt a part of herself break. She knew it would never hurt as much as it did for Kurenai or Team Asuma, but it still had hurt like hell.

4)Contrary to what people seemed to believe, Hinata only remembered a few things about her mother. The most obvious was how kind she was. This kindness was one of things Hinata strove for in herself. The other big thing she remembered was that her mother loved to press flowers. This was why Hinata had started to do it herself. True, Hinata did enjoy flower pressing, but what made her love it was the feeling of connection to her mother that it brought her. The last thing she remembered about her mother was the most important to her. It was simple and more of her words then an actual memory. It was four simlpe words. 'I love you, Hinata.' For however long she lived, Hinata refused to forget that memory.

5)Hinata would laugh at her own clan sometimes. For all that they claimed to see they missed so much. Perhaps Hinata only noticed this because a lot of this blindness included her. They missed how despite the fact that Hanabi was truly a prodigy in their clan, Hinata would never seriously fight in their spars. She stayed on the defense not because her sister's skill forced her to but because she wanted to. No matter what happened Hinata would never be able to hit her sister. Hanabi was one of the most precious people to her. Hinata could be dying and she would still never hit her sister. Screw the heiress position. Hanabi was more important to Hinata then their screwed up clan. They missed the fact that the two sisters loved eachother and neither enjoyed being pited against each other. But most importantly they missed how love and kindness were not a weakness but instead a strenth.

6)Hinata never truly liked her name. It was a pretty name but it just didn't fit her. Her name meant sunny place. Hinata never saw herself as a 'sunny place'. It just didn't seem to fit her personality. Still, even though she didn't like her name she did hold some attachment to it. It was her mother who names her after all.

7)Hinata never hated or resented Neji for the way he acted or what he did in the chunnin exams. She knew her cousin was in pain over his father's death and place in the clan. She also knew he had never figured out how to handle it. So no she didn't hold anything against him. The only thing Hinata truly regretted was the she had never been able to help him heal. Instead it had been his team that started him healing and Naruto that truly had made a big change.

8)One of Hinata's closest friends beside Shino and Kiba was Tenten. They had a weird friendship at first. Started by their care and exasperation at Neji, but they truly would later bond. Tenten would help her with her confidence and feelings for Naruto and Hinata would help Tenten with her feelings for Neji. The day those two got together was one of the happiest days in Hinata's life. Seeing Neji and Tenten, two of her most important people, so happy together was something she would never forget. Hinata would take Tenten out to celebrate the next day.

9)Perhaps it was due to her position on a tracking team, but Hinata's byakugan can see up to fifteen miles. Granted the reason she trained her eyes to see this far was for tracking, still she took pride that she had the greatest length in eyesight in her clan. The closest person to her was her father who could see up to eleven miles. Hinata had also learned, like other trackers in her clan, to focus her eyesight in one area. Hinata could confidently say that she had more ways to use her byakugan than anyone else in her clan.

10)Out of all her peers Hinata was the most flexible. She could move her bodies in ways the others didn't know was possible or dared to try. Most thought it was because of her training. Only Neji knew that it was because of the dance classes her father had made her take. Apparently clan heirs needed to know these things for formal events. Hinata knew that none of the others clan heirs had these lessons. Still she took pleasure in knowing that as clan head and clan heir as a child her father had been forced to learn how to dance. The image alone was enough to make her laugh.

11)Despite popular belief, Hinata did not need Naruto to be strong. She could be badass without him. Hinata would not deny she wasn't the strongest out there, but she was strong. It's also true that her admiration for Naruto had helped her grow, but so had others. In fact Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Asuma did more for her than Naruto ever had. They were there to help her get strong, to believe in her, and help her realize she didn't need anyone else to be strong. Naruto may have been the one that started her growth but Hinata would soon learn all that she needed was herself.

12)Hinata didn't have any brothers by blood, but she had people she considered her brothers. Kiba, Shino, and Neji filled those roles very naturally. They did all the things brothers were suppose to and more. So yes when Hinata was asked if she has siblings she told people she had one sister and three brothers. No one would convince her otherwise.

13)One of Hinata's proudest achievements was the invention of her twin lion fist. Being able to create and master the jutsu in a span of two years was amazing on itself. The fact that Hinata started when she was fourteen and had mastered it by the time she was sixteen was plain incredible. Hinata enjoyed the look on the Hyuga elders faces when they find out what she had managed. Hinata would later take enjoyment in finding more ways to use the jutsu and if the Hyuga elders happened to see it that was just a plus.

14)Hinata was one of the few people who had never been grossed out by Shino and his bugs. Instead she had been fascinated. It was a powerful and useful technique. She would admit it could be terrifying, but she trusted Shino and the other Aburame. Besides, she understood that their bugs were as much apart of them as her byakugan was to her.

15)Hinata hated being on her period more than most girls. After all she was on a team with a boy who could smell practically anything and a boy who had bugs that could detect it. Needless to say whenever she had it that week of training could be very awkward. Thankfully they both knew better to say anything.

16)In some ways Hinata hated being a girl, and not for reasons most girls did. She could handle her period. It was the seduction missions that made her hate it. Hinata knew she could avoid the missions due to her clan, but she never would. When Hinata had become a kunoichi she promised to give her all for her village, and she intended to due just that. Unfortunately Hinata's skills made her very useful for them, and her well developed body only helped. She never went to her team mates after them. Instead Tenten, Ino, and herself would get together. The fact that they had all been one of helped them help each other. Still she knew that the three of them would all hold a little resentment to Sakura for never having to go on one because she was Lady Tsunade's favorite. They hated the fact that Sakura didn't even know any of them went on these missions or that Tsunade made she sure didn't even more. Even so, Hinata and the others swore they would never burden Sakura with it so at least one of them could stay pure in that way.

17)Hinata's major weakness was not in fact her kindness or shyness. It was her love for her team mates. Her worry for them during missions could sometimes cloud her judgment on the field. While Hinata would eventually outgrow it effecting her in combat or on missions it was a weakness Hinata would never be able to get rid of. Not that she wanted to.

18)Hinata didn't wear jackets because she was shy or even to hide her curves. She wore them for one simple fact. She got cold easy. Plain and simple.

19)No one was more surprised than herself when her father made her clan head. Hinata didn't hesitate though. Within one year the caged bird seal was gone. In it's place was a small seal that every hyuga had and was invisible unless the person who had the seal pushed chakara to it. Even more so the seal could be activated by only two ways. If the user died or if their byakugan left their eye sockets it would automatically destroy them. It was a seal that every hyuga agreed on for the sake of keeping the byakugan safe. One year after that the main branch and side branch were gone. There was still a clan head but all hyuga were equal and none were treated as servants. At the same time Hinata had gotten rid of the old Hyuga elders and created a hyuga advisory of seven people. Neji and Hanabi were the first ones she appointed. At twenty-nine she would give the position to Hanabi when she became the Uzumaki clan head after Naruto was introduced as the Rokudime Hokage.

20)Hinata had many moments that she considered some of her best and proudest moments. Marrying Naruto and watching him become Hokage was a one of them. Watching Hanabi grow into a strong but loving woman and clan head was another. All her accomplishments as a ninja. The days she had met all the people she considered precious. Hinata had many moments she held dear, but two moments out shone all the others. The days her son and daughter were born. Nothing could hold hold a candle to those days. Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki. Her most precious and most loved people in her life.


	2. Ino

20 Truths About Ino Yamanaka

I do not own the characters, they belong to kishimoto. This is simply my view of Ino Yamanaka.

1) At seventeen Ino became the youngest known head of the Yamanaka clan. She would go down as one of their best(if not the best) clan head in history. At seventeen Ino would accept Ibiki's invitation to join the torture and interrogation unit a few weeks after the war ended. At age twenty she would help run the division after Anko officially retired to become a teacher. At twenty-five she would take over interrogation completely while Ibiki handled torture.

2) At twenty-three Ino and Sakura created Konoha's Children Hospital. While Sakura became the official head of the clinic Ino would lead the psychiatric and personally help set up the counseling division.

3) Despite popular belief Ino did not have a crush on Sasuke. Sure, she found him cute and would never deny that, but Sasuke wasn't her type. Ino knew enough about herself to know that she needed a relationship where she 'wore the pants' so to speak. Still, Ino did care for Sasuke, he was her classmate after all, and she mourned for him after his family and clan were killed. To this day she still regrets now knowing how to help him. For a while, in their teen years Ino grew to dislike him for his actions of landing Choji in the hospital and nearly killing him. But after Sakura and he got together and gave her her goddaughter, Sarada, she would grow to care for him again.

4) And since Ino didn't like Sasuke romantically she didn't follow him around for that but instead to annoy Sakura. It was petty but after Sakura ended their friendship over a boy, without even asking how she felt about said boy, Ino was not only hurt but also angry. And Ino was not afraid to admit that she wasn't about being petty. In its own twisted way, it let Ino keep some sort of relationship with Sakura even if it wasn't friendship.

5) Ino is ashamed to admit she let her rivalry with Sakura get in her way of training. The chunnin exams helped wake her up but at that point Ino had already lost six months of precious training. Even so, she worked hard to make up for the missed time and would later become known as one of the top Kunoichi of not only Konoha but of her generation also. She would share her achievement with Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Karui, and Kurosutchi. What can she say, don't mess with the girls.

6) Ino knew she would never be a strong close combat fighter. Her taijutsu was good but not great. And that was fine, her skills lied elsewhere. Ino became known as the best Yamanaka clan jutsu user, the second-best sensor, losing only to Naruto, and let's be real Naruto has Kurama which totally gives him and unfair advantage. She would become a proficient genjutsu user and mastered her earth and water affinity. Not to mention Ino took also her knowledge of poisonus plants and used it in her arsenal.

7) In less than a span of a year Ino had to handle not only losing Asuma, but also her father. She didn't have time to grieve so she raged instead.

8) Even to this day there is a part of Ino that hates herself for not being able to save Asuma. She knows that Asuma would never blame her and that her teammates and Kurenai feel the same. Still, Ino doesn't know if she'll ever be able to forgive herself.

9) Asuma's death is what brought her and team ten closer not only to Kurenai but also team eight. The six of them were always there to help with Mirai and became one giant family in a way. They all also shared a silent agreement that they would die before letting anything happening to Mirai.

10) Ino was the godmother of Sarada. She also was the self-appointed aunt of many. Like Sarada, Shikadai, ChoCho, Boruto, Himawari, and Mirai.

11) Ino didn't know it but she was her son's, Inojin, hero. She may not have a fancy title like Hokage but she was a clan head, helped ran T&I, ran the family's flower shop, was in charge of the psychiatric ward in the hospital, and still managed to be the best mother in the world. And, anyone who could make his father and Uncle Shikamaru fear their life was impressive.

12) After Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were the first to fully accept Temari into the leaf. While none in Konoha had a problem with her they simply didn't know her. But since she was to be a permanent part of Shikamaru's life they worked hard to change that and in doing so Ino would gain a sister.

13) Ino tried to do the same with Karui but the two never seemed to click. They were friendly and respected each other but they never became super close. Still, as they were both important to Choji they did grow to care for each other, just more in a distant cousin way.

14) Ino did not marry Sai because he looked like Sasuke. Honestly, they didn't even look to similar. Sasuke may be pale but Sai took that to a whole different level. I mean his skin is practically white. And while Sai had black hair, Sasuke's was more navy blue. Not to mention the quite different styles of hair and clothes. Ino fell in love with and married Sai simply because he was Sai.

15) Ino and Sakura liked to brag about who had the better husbands. Sakura always bragged how Sasuke was stronger, which was true, but Ino bragged about how Sai was not only anbu, but became one before any of them were even chunnin. Also, her husband had two arms.

16) Ino and Shizune became close when the latter helped with her medical training when Tsunade was too busy. Shizune would also help Ino learn to incorporate poison attacks when she realized Ino would never be able to perfect Tsunade's taijutsu style like Sakura could.

17) There was nothing and nobody Ino loved more than her son. Despite this, Ino really wished he had gained he social skills instead of taking after his father in the aspect.

18) When needed Ino would help with the Konoha barrier team and would later in life become the lead after Inojin grew up and she was able to work less at the flower shop. Despite being in charge Ino was mostly needed elsewhere and trusted her men to take care of the barrier and notify her if they needed help.

19) Ino knows that her crying when the Konoha eleven agreed to hunt down Sasuke gave the appearance that she still cared for him, and a small part of her did, but she wasn't crying for him. She was crying for Sakura who still loved him even after all he did. For Naruto, who would do anything if it meant saving Sasuke. There was nothing Ino hated more than seeing those she cared for hurting.

20) Ino was confident in her body and her looks. She took pride in them and did her best to maintain them. This did not make her a shallow, self-centered, slut. Ino could be self-assured and wear what she wanted without being any of those things. Anyone who thought differently wasn't worth her time.

This is simply how I see Ino and what I believe she should be like in canon. I know she may seem a bit over powered, but I feel as if Ino would be more of a jack of all trades than master of one. Except for her clan techniques. Ino is a Yamanaka queen and I stan it.


	3. Sakura

I do not own the characters, they belong to Kishimoto.

1) Sakura was the smartest kunoichi in her age group, and second smartest over all, behind only Shikamaru.

2) Sakura became a jounin when she was eighteen, shortly after the war ended. It is still to this date one of her proudest achievements. Nobody really believed a civilian born girl could make it that far. Sakura loves proving people wrong.

3)When she was twenty-three she created Konoha's Children's Hospital with Ino. She would run said hospital and would later come to also run the Konoha General Hospital.

4)Sakura is considered the best medic of not only her generation but of all time. She surpassed not only Tsunade but also Hashirama. Her skills were equal to Tsunade by the time she was nineteen and the only reason she was considered behind Tsunade at the point was because of her lack of experience compared to her. Still, by twenty-one the world acknowledge even with her lesser amount of experience she surpassed all other medics.

5)Sakura was considered one of the best taijutsu users in the world. In Konoha they were only a few who could match her and the only kunoitchi who could match her was Hinata. Tsunade could in her prime. Taijutsu only sparring matches between her and Hinata were always interesting because with their same skill level and the fact that they both only needed one hit it normally came down to the luck of who got the first hit. Hinata had won a few more rounds due to her flexibility and slightly faster speed. Sakura didn't care. Hinata may have won more and her taijutsu may be just as effective as Sakura's but that didn't change the fact that when it came to pure physical strength Sakura was still stronger. And Sakura could never bring herself to regret focusing more on her medical nin-jutsu in her later years in life.

6) Sakura's biggest regret in life is ending her friendship with Ino. As she got older she understood how foolish it was to throw it all away based on a rumor. Ino had been more than her best friend, she had been her sister. Ino was what Sakura aspired to be and Sakura let her jealousy and need to feel as worthy as her get in the way. Looking back Sakura can recginoize that Ino never saw Sakura as less than and always protected her because she cared for her not because she believed Sakura needed her to. Getting their friendship back was a miracle, but Sakura knows there will always be that small rift between them.

7) Sakura's second biggest regret is not having Sarada in the comfortable rooms and safety of Konoha. Karin was amazing and Sakura will forever be grateful to her but man did she want a real hospital surrounded by her friends and family.

8)Sakura never once saw Naruto as a romantic interest. At first he was to much of an annoyance and then he became her best friend and then her brother. She loves him dearly but it has never been romantic. Still, Sakura can be objective enough to know Hinata is one lucky girl.

9) Many years later in her life Sakura would find out Tsunade kept her from seduction missions while the rest of her friends had to go on them. Logically Sakura knew she was to short tempered and wouldn't be able to hide her disgust to successfully complete the mission. Still, Sakura was angry at Tsunade because she kept her from those missions not because of the logical reason but because she was her favorite.

10) Sakura may not be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke but she sure as hell comes close. Besides when it comes down to pure taijutsu the boys are only good for dodging. One good hit is all Sakura needs to send them flying.

11)The furthest Sakura has ever hit someone is a about mile. The guy totally deserved it. He had threatened her precious Sarada and Sakura would never stand for that.

12)Sakura knew her hair was a unique color, but it was perfectly natural. So stop asking Naruto!

13) Sakura lost her first patient when she was fifteen. The feeling of guilt and helplessness is a memory she will never forget.

14) Sakura is embarrassed to say it took her a bit after Sasuke returned to give her honest angry opinions to him. She knew he had seen her angry at Naruto but Sakura had never directed that at him and was scared doing so may scare him away. She's thankful that it only seemed to make him respect her more.

15) Sakura likes to brag that she has the latest three Hokages in her corner. After all Tsunade was her master, Kakashi her genin sensei, and Naruto was her best friend slash brother.

16)Sakura was named Inojin's godmother. Since Ino was Sarada's godmother the two often held competitions to see who was the cooler godmother. They never did seem to get answers since the two would always bicker and the kids would take it as a chance to escape.

17)Sakura considers herself as Aunt to Boruto and Himawari and she knows they feel the same way. She adores the two, but god does she hope Sarada and Boruto never marry. Not because he doesn't deserve her, because if anyone does its him or Inojin, but Sakura just doesn't think she could take Naruto screaming about how their officially family know. She knows Sasuke feels the same as her. Although being family with Hinata would not be bad at all.

18) Hinata and Sakura get together occasionally to complain about their husband. It started after the war with them sharing their feelings of loving someone who never seemed to notice or care and as they got older and married the love of their lives the two would get together and complain. Mostly about the fact that while Sasuke and Naruto may have realized they love them and return the feelings they can still be so oblivious. Men.

19) In some ways the person Sakura respects the most is Shizune. She will never understand how she put up with Tsunade all the years alone, than became her adviser, than Kakashi's adviser, and finally Naruto's. The woman had the patient of a saint.

20)Sakura knows she has many flaws but she has come to embrace and love her flaws. They are apart of her, make her who she is, and Sakura is perfect as such. She will never allow someone to take her love for herself away from her.

While I do like Sakura she is my least favorite of the main girls so I hope i managed to do fine. It's frustrating because she had so much potential and just like every other female Kishimoto had to fail her.


	4. Tenten

i do not own the characters. they belong to kishimoto. Also remember Neji is alive in my mind.

1)Tenten would never regret her decision to specialize in weaponry. She was known throughout the world as Konoha's Weapon Mistress and was widely considered to be the best weapon practitioner in the shinobi world. People often commented on her perfect accuracy, saying she always hit 100/100 or 10/10. Then they would compare it to her name. Tenten swore if she would use whoever made that joke to her next would be used as a pincushion. She did it Naruto once, and even Neji when he was drunk and thought it was funny. It wasn't.

2)Tenten never held a grudge for Temari beating her in the chunnin exams, not even for being ruff. Sure Tenten's body wouldn't have minded her being gentler but she was a kunoichi and even though it hurt she could take it. And the fact the Temari had won was done to superior skill at the time.

3)Tenten actually thought quite highly of Temari and her skills. She refused to be one a women who put other women down. The two actually became quite close when Temari moved to Konoha and helped Tenten master using fans in battle and adding her chakara nature to them.

4)Tenten loved Guy and Lee. She really did, but god did they know how to annoy her. Tenten's sure she had pstd from all their 'springtime of youth' episodes. She sees them in her dreams all the times. She used their image in a genjutsu on an enemy before. She's never seen someone look so traumatized before.

5)Tenten may not have as much chakara reserves as other shinobi, but when it comes to pure physical stamina she outclasses many. You kind of have to gain inhuman amounts when your on a team with Guy and Lee if you want to survive.

6)Tenten once killed a man with a fork on an undercover mission. She hadn't been able to bring her weapons with her and the fork was right there. Neji would later give her a fork for a birthday present that year. He doesn't that she sealed in her scroll with her other weapons. If a fork saved her life once then there is a chance it could again.

7)Tenten had at least five weapons on her at all time. Plus at least one scroll filled with over a hundred weapons...Tenten really liked her weapons. Neji liked to joke that she loved them more than anything else. It wasn't to far from the truth.

8)Neji had been her best friend since they were twelve. A few months after the war ended they got together and were married at the age of twenty-three. A year later they had twin sons. Tenten had thought she could never be more grateful to Hinata then when she removed the cage bird seal from Neji, but the moment she found out she was pregnant was when it fully hit her what it meant.

9)A few years after the twins were born Tenten opened her weapons shop. It was a huge success and Tenten loved being able to share her passion with others.

10)As a child Tenten dreamed of being like Tsunade. She would spend her first few months on her genin team trying to teach herself medical ninjutsu. Each failure hurt but it was those failures that lead her to fūinjutsu. And while Tenten never gained the same skills as Tsunade, she became a legendary kunoichi like her.

11)While Tenten's fūinjutsu skills were primarily used for her weapons Tenten was able to become proficient in many other types of seals also. She liked to experiment with explosive seals. She's lost her eyebrows a couple times but the gain far outweighed the loss. Besides a simple genjutsu made hid her missing eyebrows.

12)Tenten was no taijutsu master like her three male teammates but she was no push over when it came to it either. Master or not she still had one hell of a right hook.

13)Tenten's favorite weapon to use is a sword. Unfortunately with her being more of a long distance fighter in younger days to support Neji and Lee's close combat meant she didn't get to use it as often. Which was possibly a good thing. Tenten had a tendancy to get overly excited to be able to use said swords and tended to go overboard.

14)Tenten kept her hair in two buns for practical reasons. She had first tried having it in one bun but her hair was to thick and kept breaking her hair ties and having her hair down tended to distract her. Just pulling it back left an opening for the enemy to grab her hair and Tenten would not give the enemy that advantage.

15)Lee once compared her to a panda due to her twin buns. He learned quickly to never make that mistake again.

16)Tenten had some serious arm muscle. You kind of had to with some of the heavier weapons she used. She'll never forget the face Naruto made when he realized her arms were buffer than his. Tenten doesn't know why he was so surprised. Sakura's arms are also buffer.

17)Tenten has heard many men say that females are to emotional to be a good shinobi. She's seen more men act based on emotions than women. It's actually a bit amusing seeing how emotional men tend to get when their pride is wounded.

18)Tenten doesn't remember her parents. She'd been in the orphanage since she was two. She's not sure if her parents are dead or just abandoned her and maybe its bad, but Tenten finds she doesn't really care. She has all the family she needs in her team and friends.

19)Tenten has only been on a few undercover missions. Tsunade stopped sending her on them when she killed one of her marks with a fork. During her report Tsunade seemed unable to decided between being mad or impressed.

20)Tenten's hands are full of scars where she's nicked herself many times while learning to use her weapons. She remembers how she got each one.


	5. Temari

Twenty Truths About Temari  
I do not own naruto.  
1)Temari is not only considered the best wind user in Suna and Konoha, but is known to be one of the best, if not the best, wind user in all the nations.

  
2)People tend to forget how intelligent Temari actually is. She supposes its not to surprising considering who she married, but that doesn't make it any less frustrating. Temari may no be as smart as Shikamaru but she is not idiot. She is a keen strategist and analytic, great at making tactics on the fly, and has used her brains to be the successful ambassador between Suna and Konoha.

  
3)Contrary to popular belief Temari did not develop romantic interest in Shikamaru when she met him, nor when she fought him, or when Suna came to help Konoha. He was three years younger than her and while it's not problem as an adult as a teen it was weird. Temari isn't afraid to admit he had intrigued her when she fought him. It wasn't often Temari met someone who could outsmart her. No, instead of falling from him right away the two were first became friends with all the time they worked together, and that friendship eventually turned to love.

  
4)Temari was one of three people alive that her husband was currently afraid of. The others were his mother, Yoshino, and Ino. Nara men knew when to fear a strong woman.

  
5)Temari didn't think she would like Ino at first. The way she looked and acted made her seem like a little brat who didn't take being a shinobi seriously. After working with her she learned otherwise. Ino may enjoy her looks, and talking about them, but she was fierce shinobi in her own right. And the things Temari learned she could do with her mind transfer jutsus made her happy they were not only allies but friends.

  
6)Temari didn't think she would ever want to be a mother but after marrying Shikamaru she decided she would like one.  
7)Temari knows her son is lazy like his father and she tries her best to let him have his time to be lazy but to also make she he takes his training seriously.

8)There are days Temari misses her brothers and Suna, but the moment she sees her husband and son she knows she made the right decision.

  
9)Officially Temari didn't meet Gaara until he was one. Their father wanted to keep them separate for as long as possible. Unofficially Temari snuck into his room when he was a month old. He was so tiny and cute and she loved him instantly.

  
10)Perhaps its due to the years Temari spent fearing Gaara, but she has always been just a little bit closer to Kankuro.

  
11)Of the three siblings, Temari is the only one who can remember her mother.

  
12)Temari has always loved her brothers. Even when she was afraid of Gaara, even when they annoyed her or pissed her off, Temari has always loved them. Nothing and no one can change that.

  
13)Kankuro would joke when she was pregnant that Shikadai would make her soft. To this day she still enjoys proving him wrong.

  
14)Temari is not much of an animal person, the ones in Suna weren't exactly soft and cuddly after all, but she will always have a place in her heart for her summons, Kamatari.

  
15)Temari could have easily become an chunnin before seventeen, but her father wanted her to take the exam at the same time as her brothers.

  
16)Temari packed a mean punch. Constantly swinging around her big fan gave her some nice arm muscles. Just ask Shikamaru.

  
17)When Shikadai was younger, Temari made him spend a whole summer in Suna with Kankuro. She was tired of him complaining how hot Konoha summers were. After spending a summer in Suna he never complained about it again. At least not in front of Temari. Kankuro called Temari petty, and maybe she was just a little, but he shouldn't complain. After all he got to spend a whole summer with his favorite nephew.

  
18)The Suna council once talked to her about Shikadai becoming the Kazekage if Gaara didn't have any kids. She quickly shot that thought down. Not only was Shikadai's family and friends in Konoha, but she had seen what the stress of being a kage could do with both her father, brother, and Naruto. She would not have her son go through that unless he desired it for himself.

  
19)Temari has been called a frigid bitch more times than she can count. She's ok with this. After all the only ones she cares to show her 'softer' side to is her family, friends, and children.

  
20)Temari has heard people say she looks like mother but she doesn't see it. Still its a nice thought.


	6. Tsunade

Twenty Truths About Tsunade  
i do not own naruto or the characters  
1)Tsunade adores all three of her students. Shizune, Sakura, and Ino all hold a special place in her heart. However, Tsunade can't deny that Shizune is closest to her. After all she praticaully raised her.

2)Tsunade finds it funny that, she as the medic is more realistic than the Jiraiya, a spy who deals in assassaionations. Perhaps its for this very reason Tsunade knew Orochimaru would never come back. The Orochimaru that had been their family died the minute he first ever experimented on a live human. The man they knew was dead and replaced with a new Orochimaru.

3)Tsunade doesn't hate Orochimaru because he betrayed the village. In some ways you could say she did the same when she left. No, she hated him for killing their sensei and for all of his twisted experiments.

4)Tsunade loved Jiraiya. She really did, she was just never able to love him the same way she loved her. There are days she wishes she was able to.

5)Tsunade has lost a lot of people in her life. Her parents, brother, grandparents, great-uncle, lover, sensei, team-mates, and other friends. The sad truth is this is not uncommon or make her special in any way. Nearly all shinobi have lost a person or two, especially if they've fought in and survived a war.

6)Tsunade knows she is only alive because of Shizune. The years she spent wondering and gambling outside the village she was nearly always drunk and unaware. A perfect target. Now Tsunade is an extremely capable shinobi but all it takes is one lucky hit and she would be dead. Shizune was always watching her and making sure she was at least safe and alive.

7)Tsunade was very close to her great-uncle Tobirama. He was actually the one who got her into medical ninjutsu. He had healed a broken wrist and after Tsunade showed interest he began to show her and once she got past the basics is when her grandfather started to teach her.

8)Tsunade made a contract with her slug summons when she was ten years old. She met Katsuyu when she was thirteen.

9)Tsunade doesn't need chakra to make her taijutsu is as strong as it is. Like Guy, Tsunade is just very physically strong. However, she can use her chakra to augment her taijutsu. It just tends to be overkill.  
10)Tsunade adores Naruto. He is very important to her, but god can that kid be annoying sometimes. Yet she is proud to see the fine man he has grown into. 

11)Tsunade loved her village and took pride in being Hokage. Still, it felt great to hand that damn hat over to Kakashi. 

12)Tsunade was taught gambling as a child by her grandfather. Even as a child she was never good at gambling, but she did enjoy it.

13)Tsunade is short tempered. She knows it, hell everyone knows it. Many guys have told her to change. That it isn't attractive and no one will want to date her, let alone marry her. She sent those guys flying with one of her famous punches.

14)Dan loved her, short temperedness and all. He didn't want to change a signal thing about her and accepted every part of her just as she did for him. The love they shared was special and no one can take that from her.

15)Tsunade adored her little brother. There is nothing she wouldn't have done for Nawaki. She misses him every day and hopes she is making him proud.

16)Tsunade became the best medic-nin in the world by the time she was twenty. While its true her grandfather and grand-uncle taught her the beginnings of medical jutsu  
Tsunade brought her self the rest of the way.

17)Tsunade reinvented the Konoha medical system. Both on the field and in the hospital. Her techniques and rules have saved not only the patients but also the medical nin.

18)Tsunade is great at identifying and curing poison but she doesn't like using them. They're just not her style. Part of her thinks that's why Shizune became a poison master. She may act all sweet but Shizune could be petty.

19)Looking back at her years as Hokage, Tsunade is able to recognize that she played favorites with Naruto and Sakura. She saw herself and Jiraiya in them and didn't want them to face the same hardships her team did. She knows as the leader of the village this wasn't ok, but she's not sure she would do it differently if she had the chance.

20)Tsunade does not like Sasuke. She didn't like him before he left the village and she didn't like him after he helped save the world and came back. The only reason she didn't label him a missing-nin and have men sent to kill him was for Naruto and Sakura. She isn't always sure this was the right thing to do. However, she will admit Sarada is definitely worth him still being around.

I love Tobirama and believe the headcanon that he loves children. So in my head he dotted on Hashirama's kids and grandkids.


	7. Shizune

Twenty Truths About Shizune

i do not own naruto or the characters

1)Shizune loves Tsunade. The women practically raised her and has been her mother in everything about blood. Still, Shizune really wishes Tsunade would stop drinking, or even at least cut back.

2)Shizune has never once been jealous of Sakura or her skills in medical ninjutsu. Sakura has had better chakra control than Shizune since she was seventeen and has been a better medic than her since she was eighteen. Shizune is not jealous, but proud. After all, even though Tsunade did most of Sakura's training Shizune did help train, especially in poisons. And even though Sakrua was a better medic Shizune was still one of the best medics in the world, probably the third best. Besides, Shizune is also eternally grateful that Sakura's generation had a medic that was not only as skilled Tsunade but more skilled, and would later be able to pass it on to the next generation. So no, Shizune was not jealous but proud and would always be proud.

3)Shizune was good at taijutsu but she knew she would never be as good as Tsunade. So instead she focused on her senbon, poisons, and other skills she would be able to master and make her a better shinobi.

4)There were days in their travels that Shizune regretted leaving the village. She loves Tsunade and loved being by her side. But Shizune loved her village, too. And it hurt to leave it and all her friends behind. But she promised her uncle she would watch over Tsunade and the bond the two that came from their travels is something Shizune could never forget.

5)Shizune had saved Tonton on accident. Afterwards the pig started to follow her around. Tsunade had wanted to eat it but Shizune had found her adorable and managed to convince Tsunade to let her keep it. Besides, Tonton sure knew how to make herself useful.

6)Shizune has been as assistant to three Hokages. She will not be an assistant to four Hokages. Shizune loves being an assitant to the Hokages and she's good at it, very good, but she knows every gray hair and every wrinkle she has is from those three idiots. Tsunade is a drunk, Kakashi sleeps on the job or procrastinates, and Naruto is always trying to run away from the paperwork. Their good Hokages, some of the best Kages in history, but being their assistant is exhausting.

7)Shizune adores Sarada. She's a kind, strong, intelligent girl. She's also the closes thing Shizune has to a niece and she loves her. Spoils her to.

8)In some ways Shizune is closer to Ino than Sakura. She not only helped Ino with a lot of her medical training and helped her learn her poisons. Sakura is Tsunade's pupil and Ino is Shizune's and she is so proud of her, even if she decided to specialize in areas other than medical ninjutsu.

9)Shizune is actually a decent gambler. She's no master but she watching Tsunade constantly gamble, even if she always lost, she was able to pick up on what not to do from Tsunade and what to do from the other players. She's never played for money but she'd played against friends and tends to win.

10)Shizune has a lot of energy. Even if she has to use all that energy helping Tsunade and keeping her Kages in line. Shizune doesn't mind though. She can rest when she's retired.

11)Shizune had the best chakra control out of her entire class and even to this day her chakra control is one of the best in Konoha.

12)Shizune doesn't remember her parents. Her father died when her mom was pregnant and her mom died shortly after she was born. She was raised by her uncle Dan until he passed away. For the first part of her life he was her family. Shizune was heart broken when he died. At first she thought she would be alone from now on but then Tsunade came. And Tsunade became her family and its silly and childish but Shizune felt in that moment she would never be alone again.

13)Shizune first killed a man when she was eleven. That was also the first time she used medical ninjutsu to save a man. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what one she preferred. It was that day she decided to become a medical-nin. This doesn't mean Shizune has any problem killing her opponents. She may be a medical nin but she is also a shinobi.

14)Shizune loves poisons. Theres so many different kinds and so many different uses. Not all poisons kill someone. Not all are quick or slow working. Breaking them down and figuring out how they works will always be a thrill to her. 

15)Genma often tries to drag Shizune in to contest to see who has the better skill with senbon. Shizune has never been talked into one of these contests, not wanting to end up like Kakashi and Guy. However, whenever the two are together on a mission he keeps track to try and see whos better. So far he says the two are evenly skilled.

16)Shizune remembers the way it felt when Pein killed her. It was a horrible feeling and one she never cares to experience again.

17)Jiraiya once asked Shizune where she kept all her senbon and when she didn't answer said he could would just find out himself. He was drunk but that didn't stop Shizune from teaching him that while she may not have Tsunade's monstrous strength she was not to be messed with. With her skills the man wasn't able to walk straight for a week.

18)Shizune loves doing surgeries. Their interesting and challenging and she enjoys pushing her skills to their limits. 

19)Shizune use to love pork. It was one of her favorite types of food. After getting Tonton Shizune found she could no longer eat pork.

20)Shizune's biggest pet peeve is when her patients don't listen to her. They think if they look healed or if doesn't hurt anymore than they are healed. Which is so not true. And yet no one ever listens. It drives Shizune crazy.


	8. Kurenai

Twenty Truths About Kurenai

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

1)Kurenai loves her students. She wouldn't trade them for anyone or anything, but to this day still, Kurenai does not understand why the third assigned her, a genjutsu specialist, to a tracker team.

2)Kurenai trained her team to kill. Yes, all shinobi know are trained to kill, but most like to show off first. Team Kakashi and Team Guy, both frontline powerhouse teams, worked on being seen. On being destructive. They didn't do covert, even if a few had the potential to be good. Team Asuma was a capture and support team. They could be silent but they focused on their teamwork and clan techniques. As it should be. The Ino-Shika-Cho team is invaluable. These teams could kill, but the members all wanted to be seen, recognized. They wanted people to live to spread their name. Her team once dreamed of the same. Shino and Hinata wanted to be seen and Kiba heard. Off the field they still desired these things to an extent, but they knew better on the field. As trackers they had to. So Kurenai made sure to teach Kiba to be silent, to think. Hinata to take the lead, that hesitation had no place on the field or in a fight. She taught Shino to lead, to work together. Separate they are known as the best trackers in the world. Together, well when they're together it's common knowledge you can't escape them. And they don't have time to bring you home before they move on to the next pray. So Kurenai taught her kids to get the info and then kill. By the time of the war they were masters.

3)Kurenai isn't just the best genjutsu user in Konoha, but also in the world. Even when the Uchiha clan was alive and whole the only ones who could keep up and possibly defeat her were Itachi and Shisui. Take away the advantage the Sharingan gave them and they could still keep up, but never defeat them. And that's not to say they weren't good at genjutsu without the Sharingan, because they were. The two were masters. Kurenai was just better.

4)The reason it took Kurenai so long to become a jonin is because she wanted to use her years to not only master genjutsu but to take it to levels no one else has. Once she accomplished that she worked on bringing her other skills up to the level needed to be jonin.

5)Kurenai has been mistaken for an Uchiha or Sharingan thief more times than she can count. Apparently people can't look past the red in her eyes to realize that is the only similarity her eye shares with the Sharingan.

6)Kurenai despises Hiashi. She respects his skills as a ninja, but as a man she has no respect. And as a father..well Kurenai could make a list of what she thought about his skills as a father.

7)When Kurenai became a sensei she didn't want to be seen as a parent. She was way to young to be a parent to three twelve year old children. But she didn't mind being like a big sister to them. Or maybe even their favorite aunt. She'd like to think she accomplished that.

8)Kurenai loved Asuma. But god did she hate the smell of his cigarettes. 

9)Kurenai doesn't need to worry about spoiling her daughter. Her team and Asuma's team do more than enough of that for her. Not to mention Konohamaru and other members of the Sarutobi clan. Honestly, Mirai was probably to spoiled.

10)Kurenai found Hinata's crush on Naruto adorable. And maybe a little embarrassing, but mostly adorable. She just hopes she didn't act the same way around Asuma as a child.

11)Kurenai's best friend is Anko. She's crazy and certifiably insane but Kurenai loves her.

12)Both of Kurenai's parents were shinobi and both were killed during the nine tailed attack. Now Kurenai was mature enough to understand the nine tails and Naruto were to different beings and never let the fact that he was the nine tails host affect her treatment of him.

13)When Kurenai felt Mirai was old enough she had Shikamaru start to train her in the use of trench knives. Mirai wanted to learn to feel closer to her father and Kurenai thought it was a good skill to have. The happiness on Mirai's face when Shikamaru gave her her father's knives is a sight she will never forget.

14)None of Kurenai's students had an interest in pursuing genjutsu. And Kiba, her precious Kiba, had no talent in casting it. But she made sure her kids knew not only how to dispel genjutsu but also how to identify it. She's pretty sure she traumatized them in some of these lessons.

15)Asuma once made the mistake of telling her to stay back and let the men handle the fight. He was trying to impress her but Kurenai was young and tired of men thinking they were better than women. The beating she gave him and the enemy is one him and their teammate and sensei still have nightmares about.

16)Kurenai has driven people crazy with her genjutsu. Most of the time Kurenai doesn't have the time or kills the enemy before it can happen, but she has made a least a dozen people crazy. Possibly more, a dozen is all she can recall.

17)Kurenai taught Guy a simple genjutsu to let a sunset and crashing wave appear when ever he gave his 'power of youth speech' of his good guy pose. In return he promised to never use the speech and pose with her. Besides, the looks of horror on peoples face when they see it is so worth it.

18)Kurenai was terrified to be a mother. And when she learned she would become a single mother Kurenai wasn't sure she would make it. But she did, and now she has her beautiful, kind, and strong young daughter.

19)Kurenai took a leave from her duty as a shinobi when her she was pregnant and continued on until her daughter was a genin. In her time off she made sure to still train herself and often helped at the academy with genjutsu lessons. She enjoyed it more than she thought she would. Especially when her and Anko would team up to terrorize the kids. Who said adults can't have fun.

20)Kurenai gave up on trying to get her hair to listen to her before she even hit the double digits. Half the time she didn't even bother to brush it. It was a mess and Kurenai is forver thankful that Mirai's hair was easy to handle when she was a kid.

 

so i know two is long and more about team kurenai in general but i just love them and have so many feels for all it's members.


	9. Hanabi

Twenty Truths About Hanabi

I do not own the naruto characters. Kishomoto does.

1)Hanabi loves her family. Her clan. She's proud to be a Hyuga. Still, she isn't above or afraid to admit many of her clans traditions are outdated and pointless. Despite this, like she said, she was proud to a be a Hyuga. She's even prouder now. Now that she, Hinata, and Neji have changed their clan and the traditions for the better.

2)Hanabi adores her older sister. Always has and always will. In many ways Hinata hadn't just been her sister but also her mother. Hinata had always made time for her, even if their father had put her through rigorous training before hand, Hinata would always come to her room afterwards to talk or to play. No matter how late. Her sister would read her bedtime stories, tuck her in, watch over her if she was sick.

3)Hanabi's favorite color is orange. And not the in your face orange like her brother in law loved but more of a sunset orange. Coincidentally, sunset was her favorite time of the day.

4)Her older sister is beautiful. Extremely beautiful and she doesn't know it. Now her sister is smart and could at reading people but she never seems to be able to tell when guys are hitting on her. Hanabi has had the 'come near my sister and die' glare perfected since she was ten. That was the same age Hanabi made the 'Hinata protection squad'. Neji was a part of it even though he wasn't aware. Kiba and Shino were active members. Naruto became one when the idiot finally realized he liked her.

5)Hanabi refused to let Boruto and Himawari call her aunt. It made her feel old and Hanabi was not old. But she had always wanted to be a big sister so she had the two call her sister.

6)Overall Hanabi isn't what you would consider girly. Still she has her indulgences. Like the pink bows in her hair. It's small thing but she enjoys them.

7)Hanabi enjoys training. Especially with her father. It's one of her favorite hobbies. When she's training alone she tends to lose track of time. If her sister or Natsu didn't come to get her she would probably end up staying out all night.

8)Hanabi likes flowers. Well she likes looking at flowers. She doesn't like gardening, though. Not like her sister.

9)Becoming a jonin was a proud achievement for Hanabi. Becoming a sensei was an even prouder one.

10)Hanabi likes to add accessories to her kunai. It's childish and unprofessional but she enjoys it.

11)Hanabi really enjoys teaching. It's fun and rewarding. And the childish part of her likes to be a boss of people. In her head she sometimes calls her students her minions.

12)Hanabi likes Naruto. He's a good husband, a good father, and a good brother. But he can still be a bit childish and oblivious. Sometimes, when Hanabi is having a bad day and Naruto is being childish, she feels like her sister deserves better.

13)When Hanabi is drunk her face turns red and her emotions rotate quickly between happy and annoyingly cheerful. She also tends to be quick to activate her byakugan.

14)Hanabi loves animals. Specifically small, cute, furry animals. They're just so precious and adorable.

15)When the war broke out Hanabi had been upset that she didn't get to go to the frontlines. After she saw the aftermath of the war not only on the landscape but the people Hanabi was grateful she wasn't able to go.

16)Hanabi likes to tease her sister. Her reactions are priceless. Hanabi doesn't know if she's ever met someone who blushes as easily as her sister.

17)Hanabi has a fire nature affinity. The first time she attempted the fire ball jutsu was with her father. She's not sure how she managed to do it but she set her father's robes on fires. Honestly, she has no idea how it happened. Her father was standing behind her.

18)Out of all the members in her clan Hanabi has the most skill and talent with a kunai. Her aim is nearly always perfect and she spent months perfecting her technique.

19)Hanabi isn't sure what caused her fathers change in personality. He was never gentle and nurturing and he certainly never hugged them. The way he dotted on Boruto and Himawari was..weird for a lack of a better word. While she's happy that he adores his grandchildren and isn't hard on them the way he was to her and Hanabi there is a part of her that is envious. A part that screams why them and why not her? Why not Hinata? It's a part of her that she's ashamed of and will never admit. Hanabi knows though, that Hinata sometimes wonders why their father didn't treat them that way too.

20)Hanabi worked hard to master the gentle fist. She knows people say she's a prodigy, believe that it all came easy to her. And some of it did come easily. But that doesn't take away the fact that Hanabi worked her ass off to get where she is.

In my mind Hinata and Hanabi have a good bond. I've never really been a fan of the headcanon that Hanabi hates her sister. Also Kishimoto doesn't give you much information on Hanabi so a lot of this chapter comes from my head.


	10. Karin

Twenty Truths About Karin

i do not own naruto. Kishimoto does.

**I refuse to believe Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo went back to Orochimaru. The man who abused them so in my head and this list they are NOT with Orchimaru.  
*I also totally see Karin and Suigetsu getting together so yeah in my universe they're together.*

1)Karin use to be ashamed of all the bite marks on her body. They weren't 'pretty' or 'feminine' and to some other shinobi it showed weakness. For awhile Karin agreed with them. But after traveling the world with Sasuke and the others she learned to appreciate them. She may not ever love them but every bite mark was a life she saved. Not all of them may have been her choice and Karin wasn't always a good person but those were still lives she saved.

2)Karin notices when a guy is attractive. She's a young healthy girl after all. But she doesn't base her feelings off a man's looks but after their chakra. It may seem weird but Karin is an exceptional sensor and can tell a lot about of a person from their chakra.

3)Now you may ask how she could like Sasuke if this is how she judges the men she likes. And its true. When Karin travelled with Sasuke his chakra was dark and just a tad insane. But the first time she met Sasuke his chakra was strong, fierce, and kind. It was hidden, but the kindness was there. It took Sasuke a few years, even after the war, for the kindness to come back. But by then Karin had moved on.

4)Karin's choice to become a healer was based of her mother's skills as a doctor. Before she was taken and forced to heal people in the war she was her town's doctor. She was an amazing doctor and Karin had really looked up to her.

5)Karin loves perfumes. Candles, too. Really anything that helps the area smell nice. Working in a hideout where they keep prisoners and do experiments tended to make the place stink. Badly. 

6)Karin loves science. Loves experiments. Loves figuring out the solution to a problem. Knowing how things work helps Karin make sense of the world. 

7)If Orochimaru hadn't saved her she's not sure if she would've worked for him. She doesn't take pleasure experimenting on people, even if she pretends she does. But Orochimaru had saved her and she had to repay him. No matter what it took. Karin had to repay him. Even if she regrets it later in her life.

8)When Karin is older and looks back on her life she realizes Orochimaru never cared for her as a person only for her skills. For the assets her Uzumaki blood provided. Still she is thankful that he made her strong. Made her a survivor.

9)Karin has a weird relationship with Suigetsu. She hated him at first. Found him annoying, although it was therapeutic to hit him. And eventually they became allies and then tentative friends. Then actual friends and somewhere along the road she fell in love. Although Karin just knows Suigetsu fell first. And even though their together the two still get a kick out of annoying each other. To anyone who doesn't know them they look like they hate each other. 

10)Karin hated Sakura at first. Not because she liked Sasuke. She found her to be to nice, to annoying. Karin thought she was weak at first, not physically but emotionally, what with her crying for an enemy and everything. It wasn't until after the war that she realized how wrong she was. Sakura was a strong girl and Karin grew to admire her. The two even became friends.

11)Karin never truly loved Sasuke. She thought she did but she would realize she loved the idea of him but not the real him. It took her awhile to realize it and when she did she was able to become real friends with Sasuke. He actually didn't cringe anymore when she got close and they were able to laugh together. Or she was able to laugh and Sasuke was able to smirk.

12)Karin adored Sarada. She was a precious little girl who was kind, smart, beautiful, and strong. She was everything anyone could ask for in a child. Karin knew she was her favorite aunt, maybe tied with Ino, not that she would ever admit it out loud. Also Karin took a childish pleasure in watching Sasuke attempt to connect with his kid. Who was a girl.

13)Karin wasn't as proficient in the mystic palm technique as some other medics, for example Sakura and Ino. She relied more on her ability to heal when bitten. And it worked, in some ways better than the normal way.

14)Karin tends to act as support in combat but she can fight up and close to. Between her skills in earth and water ninjutsu, her chakra chains, and her master ability to dodge attacks thrown at her made Karin a formidable opponent. 

15)Karin hates the fact that she needs glasses. They look amazing on her but they can be such an inconvenience. Especially in combat. 

16)Karin is not a forgiving person. She's great at holding a grudge. But she forgave Sasuke. She's not sure why she forgave him but she did.

17)Karin loves the color lavender. It's not only a beautiful color but also a relaxing color. She also loves the smell of lavender.

18)Karin loved to get under peoples skin. It's probably childish. No it is childish, but it was fun, and Karin liked to have fun.

19)Karin delivered Sarada. She thinks this is part of what help her become closer to Sakura. When the two are together they like to gossip about Sasuke. He seems to get paranoid but it keeps him on his toes. 

20)Karin is the only known user of the Kagura's Mind Eye. She's not sure where the ability came from but it's useful. Also pretty cool. So she's not going to complain.

The only real information Kishimoto gave us about karin is that she's an uzumaki who loves sasuke so a lot of this came from my head.


	11. Anko

Twenty Truths About Anko

i do not own naruto. kishimoto does.

1)Anko never knew her parents. Or if she did she doesn't remember it. To peoples surprise it never bothered her.

2)The first time Anko tried dango was when she was six. She fell in love with it right away and it had remained the love of her life since.

3)Once, a long time ago, Anko loved Orochimaru. He was not only her sensei but also a lot like her father. She once thought he felt the same about her and her teammates but she was wrong.(She wasn't wrong. Once Orochimaru did love his team. Once a long time ago).

4)Anko can forgive Orochimaru for ruining her childhood and making the village distrust her. She can't forgive him for abandoning said village. Konoha was far from perfect but it was their home. Theirs.

5)When they were in the academy Anko hated Kurenai. She was to kind and she couldn't understand how a shinobi-in-training could develop a crush. A crush! But then everyone started to ignore her. Kurenai didn't. She talked to Anko and slowly the two became friends. Best friends. Anko was the bad influence and Kurenai was the impulse control. It was a weird friendship but it worked.

6)Anko isn't big on animals; whether they be furry or reptile. But she loved snakes. Teaching her the snake summoning jutsu is the only found memory she had of Orochimaru.

7)Anko is no master at genjutsu but with Kurenai's teaching(and patience) she became quite proficient at it.

8)Anko loves senbon. Loves the things you can do to an enemy with such a small needle. Shes spent many hours perfecting her aim and her techniques. Really she loves anything that she can stick people with. Like dango sticks.

9)Speaking of dango sticks, Anko loved to make outlines of objects with them. She always ate a lot of dango at once so she could make some pretty detailed things. Although her favorite was to make the outline of the Konoha symbol.

10)Anko thought she would be stuck with the curse seal for the rest of her life. The war was a horrible experience but losing the curse seal was one of the few good things to come from it.

11)Anko never thought she would like being a teacher. She use to be unable to stand kids. But after the war she was tired. Tired of fighting. And the she helped Iruka a once with a class. Then she came back a few times. Then a few more times. Until finally she was a full time academy teacher. And she surprisingly loved it.

12)Anko adored ChoCho. She was a sassy, little shit with a lot of potential and Anko adored her. It helped that ChoCho understood how amazing dango is.

13)Anko also loves helping out in T&I. Especially when she's paired with Ibiki and gets to annoy the hell out of him. Honestly, some of Anko's best interrogations were where she just annoyed the information out of the prisoner. Or so Ibiki tells her. Anko believes it's because of how intimidating she is. Which is also true to a point.

14)Anko works a lot with poisons. She understands it and enjoys working with it. In fact she has three different types on her person at all times.

15)Anko enjoys spending time in the forest of death. It's an adrenaline junkies play ground.

16)Anko is an energetic person by nature. Which makes her crazy when she's on a sugar rush. Her friends always avoid her when shes on a sugar rush.

17)When Anko was a kid, before she joined the academy, she had a tendency to lick anything and everything. It got her sick a lot. As an adult, Anko still had a tendency to lick things. But now instead of it being rocks that she licks its kunai. And peoples faces. Its good for freaking people out.

18)Anko shares a weird friendship with Ibiki. A lot of it involves her annoying him. She has a goal to see how much it takes from him to lose his patience and snap at her. Its been ten years of trying and it still hasn't happened. Anko would be annoyed if it wasn't so impressive.

19)Anko prides herself on her lack of fear when facing strong opponents, especially ones that are stronger than her. The only man she has ever truly feared is Orochimaru. She's made her peace with the fact that she will fear him for the rest of her life.

20)Anko's favorite restaurant is literally called 'The Dango Shop'. It makes the best dango that Anko has ever had, and Anko has literally tried dango from all over the shinobi nations. Also, on a side note, Anko has been the shops number one customer for fifteen straight years now.

So I know I wrote a lot about dango and orochimaru but kishimoto doesn't give us a lot of information on Anko and with her lack of screen time I had a hard time coming up with ideas. So please bare with me on this chapter.


	12. Karui

Truths About Karui 

I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does. 

1)It was a hard decision for Karui to make when moving to Konoha. She loved Choji but Kumo had been her home and it was where all her friends were. She had been to Konoha a couple times and she couldn’t see herself living there. It was a choice her and Choji discussed for months. He was willing to move to Kumo for her and Karui was touched, but he had so much to lose if he did. In the end Karui decided to give Konoha a try. She couldn’t take Choji away from his clan and friends. It was a surprise when she ended up loving it there. She managed to make friends with Choji’s friends, and she adored his family. And every year she spent at least one month in Kumo and when ChoCho was born she would come with. Many years Choji was able to come, too. His father would watch over the clan for that month. 

2)It embarrasses Karui to admit that Omoi is her best friend. In many ways hes more like her brother. Her very annoying brother who she wants to strangle ninety percent of the time. But he knows her better than anyone, except Choji, but that came later. She loves him, not that she would ever say it out loud, and she knows he feels the same, even if he too refuses to admit it. 

3)Karui respects Samui very much. Her calm personality along with her skills are something Karui often strived for. Although it didn’t take long for her to realize she would never as calm or stoic as Samui. It was okay, though, because Karui was her own person. 

4)There is no one who Karui respects more than Killer Bee. His skills are amazing and she really admires the way he was able to remain strong and care for their village despite what they put him through as a jinchuuriki. He was a great shinobi and a great man. But he was not a great rapper. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone in case it would get back to him. 

5)Karui is a master swordsman. Her daughter doesn’t show much interest in learning so Karui helps Sai teach Inojin. This way he knows how to use both Sai’s technique and hers. It could one day save his life. 

6)In many ways Karui can’t stand Ino. The two are just two different. They manage to be friendly for Choji’s sake and later for their kids' sake but the two never become super close. Still, Karui respects the hell out of Ino both as a shinobi and as a mother. She knows Ino feels the same way. They once had a very awkward conversation about it, but it helped the two get along better. 

7)Karui is very happy that her daugher looks more like her, with her skin and eye color. And it’s not because Choji isn’t handsome, because he is, it's just nice to see a piece of Kumo in someone other than her. 

8)Karui understood that as a preteen and a teenager society puts a lot of pressure on girls to be pretty and skinny. So, she raised her daughter to understand she didn’t have to fit into society's ideals. ChoCho was a beautiful girl, and she wasn’t just saying this as her mother, but she was also an Akimichi who loved food and was thus on the heavier side. But none of that mattered and Karui made sure ChoCho knew it. It helps that all of the people close to ChoCho couldn’t care less about what she looked like and only cared about who she was as a person and that she was happy. And ChoCho was happy. 

9)Karui adores her daughter and wouldn’t change anything about her. Even though she can be a bit of little shit. Karui was the same way, hell she’s still the same way, so she can’t blame her. Besides its funny to see the way people react when they find out this little girl won’t take any of their bullshit. 

10)Karui is a master of the lightning style. In fact, she was not only one of the best in Konoha, which wasn’t hard since most have a fire nature, but also one of the best in Kumo. And nearly everyone in Kumo had lightning for an affinity. Omoi and her like to argue who is the better master. Sadly, their skill level is pretty much the same to Karui’s dismay. She loves to be better at things then him. 

11)Karui adores her husband. She won’t deny she finds him handsome even though most women seem not to, but the main reason she is attracted to him is because of his kindness. Shinobi in general aren’t considered kind. They can be but she has never met anyone as kind as Choji(although hinata did come close). She also really admires his skill level and physical strength. And the way he is always looking out for the people he cares about is sweet. Honestly, Karui could go one forever with all the reasons she loves his husband. 

12)When Karui first brought Choji to Kumo one of her fellow shinobi suggested she was way out of his league. Karui was a bit surprised she didn’t get into trouble with the amount of injuries she caused the asshole. Omoi once said she thought she could do better but his was more of a brotherly ‘no one is good enough for my sister’. It was the same reason Ino and Shikamaru thought Choji could do better. After all, when it came to your precious people it was practically impossible to consider anyone worthy of them. So Karui only beat Omoi up slightly and Choji gave an amazing speech to his friends so all was good. 

13)Karui has had a lot of people ask her if she’s related to the Uzumaki clan due to her hair color. Which is frustrating because she has no idea and when she tells them this they always ask if she’s sure. Of course, she’s sure. 

14)Karui is well aware she has a violent temper and it has gotten in the way during missions. Still it's hard to control. And it's not completely her fault. People are just so annoying and tend to need a good beating. 

15)Karui loved training with her sword. When they both had free time, she and Tenten would train together. It was nice to be able to spar against another sword master. Konoha didn’t nearly have enough. She and Tenten were both too busy to see each other enough to be considered friends but they were one of each other’s favorite sparring partners. 

16)Karui’s birthday was on February 14th. Valentine's day. As a kid she was abrasive, and the other kids used to joke that the girl who was born on the day that represented love would never find love. Karui grew up hating her birthday and that damn holiday. After meeting her team, she grew to not mind her birthday, but it wasn’t until after her first valentines with Choji that she grew to be ok with the holiday. Not love it. She would never love it. Too lovey dovey for her taste. 

17)Karui has a lot of scars on her hands. Between learning to use a sword and learning to use her lightning release her hands went through a lot of abuse. 

18)Karui’s husband wasn’t always the most motivated person. Neither was her daughter. Temari often had the same problem with Shikamaru and Shikadai so when the Ino-Shika-Cho trio got together for their bi-weekly dinner get together the two would share ideas to get their husbands and children to get moving. 

19)Karui was a laid-back person. Most of the time. This was true as a mother. ChoCho use to try and take advantage of it as a child but she quickly learned better. 

20)The first time Karui met Choji was on a joint mission between Konoha and Kumo. She didn’t think much of him until he used his bare fist to destroy a boulder that had fallen on foxes' tail. He had then made Ino heal the animal before sending it on its way. Karui had never seen such a physically strong man be so gentle and she was immediately intrigued. Unfortunately, Omoi noticed and made fun of her the moment the two were by themselves. 

So I know a lot of these about her feeling on her family but there isn’t much information on Karui and she doesn’t get enough screen time to really get to know her personality so it was hard to come up with ideas.


	13. Kurotsuchi

Twenty Truths About Kurotsuchi  
I do not own naruto or the characters.

1)Kurotsuchi was not only known as the strongest shinobi from Iwa but also one of the strongest in all the shinobi nations. Now this may be considered obvious since she was a kage, but with all the power houses Konoha had produced in her generation it was noteworthy.

2) Kurotsuchi loves her grandfather both as family and as her Tsuchikage but she really hoped she never became as stubborn as him. She knows she was close but Kurotsuchi likes to think that after the war she became better at seeing the views of others.

3) Kurotsuchi’s mother died at the end of the third shinobi war. She had just returned to frontlines after having given birth to Kurotsuchi a few months ago. Normally as the daughter-on-law to the Tsuchikage, or even just a new mother she would be allowed to stay home longer but her mother had the lava release and was desperately need on the field. Kurotsuchi doesn’t remember anything about her but her own ability with the lava release makes her feel as if they at least have a connection.

4) Kurotsuchi can’t remember who first asked the question of who was more skilled in the lava release between her and Mei Terumi but it didn’t take long before it spread through the nations. Both women were competitive and eventually had a competition to see who was better. It ended as tie even though they both tell people that they won.

5) Kurotsuchi may give Akatsuchi crap about getting excited about flying but secretly Kurotsuchi agrees. There's just something about it that feels so freeing.

6) Kurotsuchi loves her father and grandfather and know they did the best they could to raise her. And for two men who knew more about war and killing then children they did a pretty good job. Still, there are days Kurotsuchi wishes her mother was there, mainly because she hated being the only girl with those brutes. 

7) Kurotsuchi is very sarcastic by nature. As a shinobi she there was nothing wrong with that. It didn’t even really cause problems for her as the Tsuchikage’s granddaughter, but it did when she was the Tsuchikage herself. She worked hard to control it but there were times it slipped out. Thankfully, most nobles were idiots and didn’t even notice. In fact, there were times that Kurotsuchi wondered if they even knew what sarcasm was.

8) Kurotsuchi isn’t sure who started the legend that she didn’t even flinch in front of a hundred thousand zetsu, but she likes it. It makes her sound badass. 

9) Kurotsuchi is known as being the best genjutsu user amongst the kage. Which is sad considering her own genjutsu skills are that of a high chunnin at best. 

10) One of Kurotsuchi’s favorite past times is teasing her grandfather. Especially about his back. The old man just makes it so easy.

11) One of Kurotsuchi’s former classmates asked her if she kept her hair short so it didn’t get in her way when fighting and while that was a bonus it wasn’t the reason why. Kurotsuchi just didn’t have the time or patience to take care of long hair.

12)Out of all the current kage Kurotsuchi gets along best with Darui and Chojuro. She likes Naruto and Gaara just not as much as the other two.

13) Kurotsuchi has known Akatsuchi for a long time and the two became close friends when they were named bodyguards to the third Tsuchikage. She’s very grateful that he stayed in that position after she was named Tsuchikage. It’s nice having someone she trusts watching her back.

14) Kurotsuchi’s favorite color is red. When she was younger, she used to tell people who annoyed her that is was her favorite color because it reminded her of blood. It normally freaked them out enough that they would leave her alone.

15) One of her grandfather’s advisors once suggested that they marry Kurotsuchi off for political reasons. They made the mistake of saying it in front of her and Kurotsuchi’s proud to say that she scared them so bad for the suggestion that no one ever mentioned it again.

16) In fact, Kurotsuchi doesn’t ever plan to marry. She just didn’t have any interest in romance. Never has. Never been attracted to anyone either. She thinks there's a word for that, aromantic. Not that it matters. Kurotsuchi has never cared to identify as anything but herself.

17) Now this doesn’t mean she hasn’t found anyone attractive. She has perfectly good eyes and can tell when some is considered attractive or not. She just never has any romantic attraction.

18) Kurotsuchi doesn’t take much interest in her appearance except for making she looks presentable but as she grows older, she finds she likes to indulge painting her nails. It's simple and maybe even silly but still, she likes it. And of course, she always paints them red.

19) Kurotsuchi knows she comes across arrogant. In some ways she truly is arrogant, but she knows how to use that perceived idea against her opponents. She’s not really sure why it always surprises them that she knows how to use her brain.

20) As a child Kurotsuchi use to listen to her father’s and grandfather’s tales about war and longed for a chance to prover herself like that. And while she did get that chance when she was eighteen Kurotsuchi was also able to finally understand what her father and grandfather meant when they told her to not go searching for war.

So Kurotsuchi was kind of hard to right because you don’t learn to much about her. And if anyone's wondering why I didn’t mention Onoki going against her back in Boruto is because in my mind it never happened. I mean they pretty much threw his character development from Naruto out the window. Also please don’t take offense to me making Kurotsuchi aromantic. I just feel as if it suits her. The times we did see her in canon she only really seemed to show interest in her village and becoming Tsuchikage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer but these ideas have been in my head forever and I needed to write them down.


End file.
